


Шарф

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Head Injury, Knitting, Vomiting, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Порой на конспиративных квартирах попадаются странные вещи.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды Брока Рамлоу.

– Эй, Флорес, смотри, что я нашел! – Таузиг высунулся из дверного проема. В одной руке у него был большой клубок толстых серых ниток, в другой – пара десятидюймовых металлических спиц. – Сбацаешь мне носки?   
– Для носков нужно больше спиц, придурок, – проворчала Флорес.  
Она стояла возле запыленного зеркала и с ожесточением драла волосы расческой.   
– Разве? – спросил Таузиг с неподдельным удивлением. – И сколько?  
– Фиг его знает, я не вяжу, – Флорес поморщилась, дернув слишком сильно. – Отвали. Займись делом.   
– Сказала баба, которая уже десять минут поправляет прическу, – пробормотал Таузиг под нос.  
– Чего ты там мямлишь?   
В голосе ее звучала неприкрытая угроза, и Таузиг невольно переступил с ноги на ногу: яйца фантомно заныли.  
– Ничего, – торопливо ответил он.  
– Я слышала, ты что-то сказал! – настаивала Флорес.   
– Я сказал: жаль, что ты не вяжешь, – выкрутился Таузиг и поспешил исчезнуть.   
Пожав плечами, Флорес снова взялась за самоистязание, но тут в двери заглянул Роллинз.  
– Вы чего шумите?  
– Таузиг нашел клубок и спицы, – объяснила Флорес сквозь зубы: под расческу угодил особенно упрямый колтун.   
Отражение Роллинза в зеркале хмыкнуло.   
– Чего только на этих квартирах не попадается. Мы с ребятами однажды открыли шкаф, а там коллекция русских матрешек. Штук сорок. А командир рассказывал, что они как-то ночевали с попугаем. Чертова птица им и глаз сомкнуть не дала.   
– Придушили бы. Или клетку тряпкой накрыли, – Флорес пригладила волосы и решила, что сойдет. – Подумаешь, проблема.   
– Так этот говнюк не в клетке был, он летал. И гадил, – некрасивое лицо Роллинза расплылось в кривой ухмылке. – Вот скажи, откуда там мог взяться попугай?   
– Это командир рассказывал? – Флорес собрала пучок на затылке. – Может, лапшу вам на уши вешал, а вы и рады? Я у него спрошу за ужином.   
– Он говорил, к ужину может не успеть. Там свидетель больно упертый попался, не колется.   
– Ясно, – сказала Флорес без интереса. – А что, кстати, с ужином? Жрать хочу, умираю.

*

– А шарф вяжут двумя спицами, – провозгласил Таузиг. Он дожевывал рагу и смотрел в телефон. – Я мастер-класс на Ютубе нашел.   
– Далось тебе это вязание, – добродушно проворчал Гриффин. – Сказано же, здесь никто вязать не умеет.   
– А если бы и умел, не стал бы вязать для тебя, – добавила Флорес. – Как командир вернется, ты его попроси. А мы сделаем ставки, куда он тебе эти спицы засунет. Таузиг, хватит валять дурака, лучше б посуду помыл, твоя очередь.  
Таузиг грязные тарелки собирать не спешил.   
– Никто не умеет, но я знаю кое-кого, кто быстро учится, – протянул он с заговорщицким видом.   
Все разом повернулись в сторону Солдата. Тот отказался от еды и сидел на табуретке в углу, цветом лица почти сливаясь с мутно-белой стеной. Сквозь повязку на голове проступила кровь.  
– Ты совсем свихнулся? – спросила Флорес с выражением крайнего отвращения. – Хочешь проснуться решетом? Своих дырок мало?  
– Можно подумать, он без спиц ласковый котенок, – резонно возразил Таузиг. – Какая, к черту, разница?  
– Вне операции Солдату оружие не положено, – нахмурился Роллинз. – Это против правил.   
– А мы, значит, всегда соблюдаем правила? – Таузиг подкинул телефон на ладони. – И с каких пор спицы сделались оружием? Да ладно! Повеселиться уже нельзя?  
– Охренеть какое веселье, – Флорес встала, громко шаркнув стулом по плитке. – Короче, делайте, что хотите, вяжите, убивайтесь об Солдата, но без меня. А я спать.   
Трое мужчин проводили ее глазами.  
– Стерва, – буркнул Таузиг, удостоверившись, что за Флорес закрылась дверь.   
– Вообще-то, она права, – сказал Гриффин. – Давать Солдату спицы как минимум неразумно. К тому же, я все еще не уверен, что обошлось без сотрясения. Ему нужен покой.   
– Его черепом стены пробивать можно, – небрежно отмахнулся Таузиг. – И я не заставляю его бегать и драться. Здесь написано, что вязание успокаивает.   
Роллинз продолжал хмуриться.   
– Использование Солдата в личных целях запрещено, – напомнил он.   
Но Таузигу уже было море по колено.   
– Вот если бы я его трахнуть захотел, это было бы использование в личных целях. А я всего лишь обеспечиваю ему досуг и тренировку мелкой моторики. Гриффин, ты сам запретил ему спать. Чего просиживать зря, пусть делом занимается.   
Гриффин покачал головой, но промолчал. Роллинз гонял кусок моркови по тарелке.   
– Смотри сюда, Солдат, – Таузиг подтянул стул к неподвижной фигуре в углу. – Вот это спицы, а это клубок. Сейчас ты посмотришь видео и свяжешь мне шарф. Времени тебе э-э-э… до утра. Смотри внимательно, второй раз показывать не буду.  
– Придурок, – сказал Роллинз одними губами.   
Солдат, не меняя выражения лица, взял предложенный телефон и уставился на экран. 

К тому времени, как Таузиг, ворча и жалуясь, закончил уборку, Солдат переложил телефон на стул и ловко, будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался, набирал петли. Спицы так и мелькали в его пальцах – живых и металлических.   
– Ну вот, – Таузиг вытер мокрые руки полотенцем. – Отлично же получается. А вы…  
Договорить он не успел: дверь открылась, и в кухню вошел Рамлоу. Увидев Солдата, он едва не споткнулся на ровном месте.   
– Это еще что за хрень? Чья гениальная идея?   
Роллинз и Гриффин переглянулись и одновременно указали на Таузига. Тот втянул голову в плечи.   
– А что? Ему все равно спать нельзя…  
Рамлоу молча прошел к столу и заглянул в стоящую на нем кастрюлю.  
– Солдат ел?  
Гриффин мотнул головой.  
– Не захотел, сэр. Воды попил.   
Рамлоу взял вилку и принялся за остывшее рагу, бросая на Солдата короткие взгляды. Потом спросил:  
– Ему это вообще вредно? Если все-таки сотрясение?   
Гриффин пожал плечами.  
– Строго говоря, нет. Чтение, телевизор, компьютер запрещены однозначно. Вязание… Разве что если от него ухудшается самочувствие.   
Рамлоу поставил опустевшую кастрюлю в раковину и оперся на кухонную стойку.   
– Солдат, состояние?  
– Удовлетворительное, – выговорил Солдат.  
Спицы в его руках на секунду замерли.   
– Головокружение, тошнота, головная боль? В глазах не двоится? – спросил Гриффин.  
– Состояние удовлетворительное, – повторил Солдат.   
– Кажется, я задал прямые вопросы, – проворчал Гриффин. – Сэр, что-то он мне не нравится, если честно. Вроде пульс, давление, зрачки в норме, равновесие тоже. Но вид у него бледный. Потери сознания, говорите, не было?  
– Да нет, я бы заметил, – Рамлоу поскреб затылок. – Его балкой приложило, он в сторону отлетел, перекатился, встал и дальше побежал. Разве что на секунду, пока катился? Может такое быть?  
Гриффин промычал что-то неопределенное.   
Некоторое время они наблюдали за работой Солдата. Спицы тихо звенели. Край вязаного полотна увеличивался на глазах.   
– Я бы посоветовал организовать дежурство, – сказал, в конце концов, Гриффин. – Нас четверо, каждому по два часа. Чтобы уж наверняка без неожиданностей. Нам же за него головы открутят, если не дай бог что.   
– Отлично, – Рамлоу оттолкнулся от стойки. – Таузиг, будешь дежурить первым.   
Таузиг вскинулся было, но Рамлоу осадил его единственным взглядом.   
– Я буду после тебя. Если Солдату надоест маяться дурью и он запихнет клубок тебе в глотку, не забудь уползти и меня разбудить. Если увидишь, что ему стало хуже, поднимай Гриффина. Ясно?  
– Так точно, сэр, – недовольно пробурчал Таузиг.  
Рамлоу посмотрел на Солдата.   
– Солдат, спать запрещено до дальнейших распоряжений. В случае ухудшения самочувствия ты должен доложить об этом Таузигу.   
– Так точно, – ответил Солдат.   
– Великолепно, – заключил Рамлоу. – Спокойной ночи. Гриффин, ты идешь?  
– Да, сэр.   
Таузиг завистливо поглядел им вслед и злобно уставился на Солдата. Тот, не поднимая головы, полностью сосредоточился на задании. 

*

Перед глазами снова поплыло, и Солдат моргнул. Просмотрел половину готового ряда, проверяя, не ошибся ли. Он уже понял: если допустить оплошность и вовремя этого не заметить, потом придется много переделывать. Лучше лишний раз перепроверить.   
Закончив ряд, Солдат осторожно, не меняя положения головы, покосился на Таузига. Тот в его сторону не смотрел. Одну руку Таузиг согнул, положил на столешницу и уперся в нее подбородком, второй держал телефон. Судя по приглушенным ругательствам и характерным звукам, он играл в какую-то игру, симулирующую активные боевые действия. Звуки были негромкие, но каждый выстрел или взрыв отдавались в черепе Солдата острой белой вспышкой. Уровень боли оставался приемлемым, и Солдат, как мог, пытался от нее абстрагироваться, однако неприятные ощущения вкупе с периодически теряющей четкость картинкой все равно сбивали концентрацию. Солдату это не нравилось: его способность сосредоточиться снизилась, соответственно, повышалась вероятность допустить ошибку, упала скорость. Он беспокоился, что не успеет завершить задание вовремя.   
– Да чтоб тебя! – рыкнул Таузиг и с громким стуком бросил телефон на стол.  
Шум резанул по ушам, сделавшимися чересчур чувствительными. Солдат поморщился, опустив лицо так, чтобы этого не было видно.   
Бормоча что-то под нос, Таузиг встал и вышел из кухни.   
Солдат продолжал вязать. Помимо пониженной функциональности, была еще одна помеха: круглый серый клубок все время норовил откатиться в сторону. Солдат попробовал зажимать его между колен, но быстро сообразил, что такое положение мешает движению нити. Следовало поместить клубок в какую-нибудь емкость, во что-то со стенками, которые мешали бы ему свободно катиться. Но емкость пришлось бы просить, а просить у Таузига Солдат не хотел, зная, что ничего, кроме издевок, не получит. Однако после Таузига должен был дежурить Командир, и Солдат решил, что попросит емкость у него. При наличии достаточно убедительных аргументов шанс получить требуемое был высок. Пока же Солдат удерживал клубок на полу возле ноги, то и дело пресекая попытки к бегству. Это отвлекало и отнимало время, но ничего действеннее придумать не получалось.   
Спустя еще половину ряда клубок снова пришел в движение, и на этот раз Солдат не успел среагировать – клубок укатился под стол. Солдат резко дернул нить: иногда это помогало – но сейчас клубок только продвинулся еще на шесть дюймов. Пришлось вставать. Не желая, чтобы Таузиг возвратился в комнату и застал его не на месте, Солдат поднялся слишком быстро и резко. Он успел сделать шаг, а в следующую секунду уже лежал на полу, висок пульсировал болью, в глазах было темно, а в ушах стоял ровный низкий гул.   
Три или четыре секунды Солдат, оглушенный, не двигался, потом приподнялся, тяжело дыша и часто сглатывая, пытаясь сообразить, что произошло. Огляделся: в непосредственной близости угрозы не наблюдалось. Несколько мгновений он не мог понять, с какой целью здесь находится, какое задание выполняет, но потом его взгляд наткнулся на серый клубок, лежащий возле ножки стола, и Солдат вспомнил. Нитки. Спицы. Шарф. Таузиг. Который в любую минуту мог вернуться и…  
При попытке подняться на ноги Солдата повело, и он, больше не рискуя вставать, добрался до клубка на коленях. На коленях же вернулся к табурету, подтянулся, сел, взял спицы. На какую-то секунду ему показалось, что он забыл нужные движения, но руки вспомнили. И как раз вовремя: дверь распахнулась, и в кухню ворвался Таузиг. В одной руке он держал пистолет, другой на ходу застегивал ширинку. Увидев Солдата, как ни в чем не бывало склонившегося над работой, Таузиг уставился на него с подозрением:  
– Что это было? Что за грохот?  
– Я упал, – ровным тоном доложил Солдат.   
Внутри все сжималось.   
Но Таузиг, вопреки его опасениям, не рассердился, только презрительно поморщился.   
– Со стула, что ли, навернулся? Идиот…  
Пробормотав еще что-то оскорбительное, он вернул пистолет в кобуру, сел за стол и снова занялся игрой.   
Солдат продолжал вязать. Шум в голове постепенно сошел на нет. Только перед глазами двоилось все сильнее, и все чаще к горлу подступала тошнота.   
Вскоре Таузигу наскучила игра. Он встал, прошелся, попил воды. Покурил в форточку. Снова сел за стол, вставил в уши наушники. Зевнул. Потер глаза. Еще раз зевнул. Уткнулся лбом в сложенные на столе руки. Четыре с половиной минуты его ботинок еще постукивал по полу в такт доносившейся из наушников музыке, затем стук прекратился, дыхание изменилось, и Солдат понял, что Таузиг уснул. И еще – что он провязал изнаночную петлю вместо лицевой, нарушив узор.   
Одна неправильная петля, к тому же сразу замеченная, большой помехи не представляла. Солдат столкнул ее со спицы, потянул нить, распуская, и снова поддел. Не попал. Попробовал снова. И снова. Руки мелко дрожали. Лоб под повязкой взмок. Петля раздвоилась, и Солдат застыл, соображая, которая из них настоящая. Ему все же удалось ее нащупать, и он принялся вязать дальше, медленнее, внимательнее, считая и называя петли про себя. Тихое звяканье и мерные движения спиц, которые раньше приносили своеобразное удовлетворение, теперь вызывали лишь тошноту.   
Через несколько движений Солдат опять остановился, осознав, что напрочь забыл, какую петлю только что называл. Он, способный в кратчайшие сроки до деталей запомнить толстые досье и сложные карты, запутался в двух петлях. Солдат сидел и смотрел на нить, вспоминая изо всех сил, а пустота ширилась в черепе, как черный мешок, неумолимо наливалась болью, давила на глазные яблоки. Моргнув, Солдат с отчаянным ожесточением уставился на узор, пытаясь найти подсказку в рисунке, но как он ни напрягал зрение, ряды наезжали друг на друга, смазывались, пока выступившие слезы не затуманили все окончательно. Неосмотрительно встряхнув головой, Солдат чуть не заскулил вслух, так заломило затылок. Но продышался – и принялся считать с начала ряда. Он считал три раза, и все три результата были разными.   
Он не успеет. Приступ паники поднимался из живота, горячо сдавил горло. Он не успеет, не сможет, не выполнит задание, и тогда… Его вывернуло – только слюной и желчью, но сильно и внезапно – он лишь успел свеситься вбок, чтобы не испортить шарф. От резкого движения чуть не упал снова, но удержался и теперь тяжело дышал, облизываясь, чувствуя, как кислота жжет горло и рот.   
Ухудшение самочувствия. Командир приказал доложить. Таузигу. Двигаясь как можно медленнее, Солдат выпрямил спину и посмотрел в сторону стола. Таузиг спал. В наушниках играла музыка. Если разбудить Таузига, тот рассердится. За то, что Солдат его разбудил, за рвоту на полу, за невыполненное задание. Таузиг рассердится и будет кричать. Издавать громкие звуки, когда даже перестук спиц и чуть слышная музыка из наушников заставляли черную жидкую пустоту в черепе перекатываться раскаленными волнами. Но Командир приказал…   
– Докладываю об ухудшении самочувствия, – произнес Солдат.   
От звука собственного голоса голова взорвалась болью, он запнулся, однако заставил себя продолжить, тщательно выдерживая средний уровень громкости:  
– Обнаружены следующие симптомы…  
После перечисления симптомов его вырвало еще раз. Он сидел, сложившись вдвое, чувствуя животом очертания спиц и мягкость шарфа. Когда немного отпустило, приподнял голову и посмотрел сквозь мокрые от пота пряди: Таузиг спал, в наушниках играла музыка.   
Солдату тоже хотелось закрыть глаза, он устал, у него болели голова и горло, веки сделались тяжелыми, неподъемными. Но спать было нельзя. Запрещено до дальнейших распоряжений. Солдат выпрямился и снова взял спицы. У него было задание. 

*

– Таузиг, какого хрена…  
Рамлоу, злой и сонный, ввалился в кухню, уже подозревая неладное. Никто, находящийся в здравом уме, не поверил бы, что такой ленивый засранец, как Таузиг, решил дать всем выспаться и по доброте душевной взял на себя лишние четыре часа дежурства.  
– Ты здесь что…  
Первым делом в нос ударил запах: помещение провоняло рвотой. Остановившись на пороге, Рамлоу бросил взгляд на скорчившегося на табурете Солдата, на лужи под его ногами, на неподвижного Таузига, лежащего головой на столе.   
– Таузиг!   
Солдат шумно выдохнул и дернулся, Таузиг же не шелохнулся. Пару секунд Рамлоу тешил себя надеждой, что Солдат пришпилил Таузига спицей к стулу – проблем бы это сулило немерено, зато одной занозой в заднице меньше. Но затем Рамлоу заметил наушники, и все встало на свои места. Этот кретин уснул. Спиной к Солдату. Да еще уши заткнул.  
С трудом удержавшись от искушения разбудить идиота подзатыльником, Рамлоу ограничился тем, что врезал ногой по ножкам его стула. И, пока всполошившийся Таузиг размахивал руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, наклонился к Солдату.   
– Солдат, смотреть на меня.   
Голову Солдат поднимал медленно, будто что-то очень тяжелое и крайне неустойчивое. Лицо у него было мокрое и серое, осунувшееся, взгляд плыл.   
Отчета о состоянии можно было не требовать: и так все ясно.   
Рамлоу почти наяву услышал, как в двери стучится белый пушной зверек с коротким емким именем. Впрочем, скорее всего, это просто звякнул металл: Солдат продолжал судорожно, как утопающий за соломинку, держаться за дурацкие спицы.  
– Брось эту хрень, – приказал Рамлоу.  
Солдат медлил. Не услышал? Не понял?   
– Спицы, – уточнил Рамлоу, молясь, чтобы Солдат был еще в состоянии разбирать, что ему говорят. – Брось их.   
На этот раз дошло: спицы зазвенели об пол. Умом Рамлоу прекрасно понимал, что намного безопаснее Солдат без них не стал, но все же так было спокойнее.   
Солдата шатало, как пьяного, даже в сидячем положении, Рамлоу смотрел на него, предвкушая грандиозный втык, и злился до зубовного скрежета. В том числе и на себя: вот так закрывай глаза на всякие дурости, а потом расхлебывай… Здравый смысл подсказывал, что без гребаного вязания картина не слишком бы изменилась, и что нельзя было поручать дежурство этому дебилу, если уж на то пошло, но чего уж теперь...   
– К-командир, я…  
Таузиг за его спиной начал что-то мямлить, и Рамлоу, обернувшись, смерил его таким взглядом, что тот заткнулся на полуслове, хорошо, если штаны сухими остались.  
– Сейчас ты поможешь мне отвести его к Гриффину, – проговорил Рамлоу нарочито спокойно. – Потом вернешься и выдраишь пол. До блеска. Хоть языком вылизывай, мне все равно. А потом мы с тобой поговорим.   
Вложенного в последнее слово яда хватило, чтобы Таузиг побелел, как бумага.   
– Т-так точно, сэр.  
Отмахнувшись от его лепета, Рамлоу подхватил Солдата под левую руку и нетерпеливо мотнул головой.   
– Тебе отдельное приглашение нужно?   
Ему подумалось, что Таузиг сейчас свалится в обморок, и тащить полуживого Солдата придется одному, но придурок только мелко, как заводная игрушка, закивал и занял место со своей стороны.   
– Раз, два…  
Солдат был тяжеленный даже без брони и на ногах держался паршиво. Вдобавок почти сразу угрожающе позеленел.  
– Если будешь блевать, поворачивайся вправо, – процедил Рамлоу.   
Солдат с усилием сглотнул.  
– Есть, сэр.  
Это прозвучало убийственно серьезно, и Рамлоу бы с удовольствием над этим поржал – где-нибудь в другой жизни.  
Что-то мягкое задело по колену. Опустив глаза, он чертыхнулся: Солдат выбросил спицы, но про шарф речи не шло. В новом приступе злости Рамлоу выдернул из пальцев Солдата тряпку и прицельно швырнул в одну из неопрятных луж на полу.   
– Двигайся! – приказал он не то Таузигу, не то Солдату, не то обоим сразу.   
Солдат, пока его вели к дверям, все пытался оглянуться. 

*

– Стив?  
– Что? – Стив подошел. – Что там? Что-то интересное увидел?  
Баки прилип к витрине, разглядывая ядовито-оранжевые пластиковые спицы рядом с мотком алой пряжи. Стив поморщился: убивать за такие сочетания надо, вот что. Да, преувеличил, конечно, но ведь глаза вываливаются! Баки, тем не менее, рассматривал колористическую бомбу с неподдельным интересом.  
– Стив, а я вязать умел?   
Стив приподнял брови.  
– Ну, насколько я знаю, нет. Твоя мама много вязала, да, а ты вряд ли.   
– М-м-м, – протянул Баки не слишком убежденно.  
– Хочешь – давай купим, – предложил Стив, глотая «только не эти». – Научишься, шарф мне свяжешь.   
– Шарф? – переспросил Баки и вдруг посерел.   
– Ты чего? Что такое? – Стив засуетился, захлопотал вокруг, выхватил бутылку из тележки. – Плохо? Воды?   
Баки отвернулся, сглотнул.  
– Давай уйдем. Что мы вообще в этом отделе забыли…  
Он был еще бледный, когда шли – почти бежали – мимо полок с едой, но на кассе порозовел, и Стив рискнул спросить:  
– Чего тебя так прихватило?  
Баки пожал плечами.  
– Понятия не имею. Но знаешь, пожалуй, вязание – это действительно не мое, раз уж меня от одного вида спиц воротит.   
Стив засмеялся, и Баки улыбнулся в ответ. В некотором роде это действительно было забавно. Кого может тошнить от вязания? Непонятно. И еще непонятно: нитки ведь были красные. Почему же там, возле витрины, перед глазами у него вспыхнула картинка: стул, испачканный в какой-то дряни пол и свернувшийся, как мертвая змея, длинный темно-серый шарф?


End file.
